1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to methods, devices and kits for measuring and cutting items and, more particularly, measuring and cutting tiles, and in particular, tiles having an irregular/complex shape.
2. Prior Art
When laying tiles on a flat surface, such as a floor or wall, tile setters typically set the tiles in an adhesive, first in full tiles and then in the tiles that require cutting. To cut the latter, the tile setter generally creates a space with the full tiles in which the cut tile will be placed and then measures the various dimensions of the space. The tile setter then records the dimensions and possibly sketches the shape of the tile with the dimensions. The tile setter then transfers the dimensions to a tile and cuts the tile according to the dimensions. As the complexity of the shape to be cut increases, the complexity also increases for the measuring and recording of the dimensions/shape of the tile to be cut. Tiles to be cut having a complex shape often result in poorly fitting tiles or several attempts at cutting tiles before an acceptable one is cut. Therefore, cutting the tiles, particularly those with complex shapes, usually results in either a poor appearance of the cut tiles in the overall pattern, increased time to finish laying the tile and/or increased costs due to the increased time and the extra tiles used in the cutting.